De la friendzone y otros males
by Franela
Summary: Kohaku conoce a Rin desde que eran niños. Desde siempre ha admirado su perfecta y bella sonrisa, su alegre personalidad y el alma pura que se le escapa por los poros. Con los años, sin darse cuenta, se ha ido enamorando como un idiota. ¿Qué hará ahora que ella ha llamado la atención de alguien más? / Actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa!, del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para la creación de este Fic, que espero no les provoque querer arrancarse los ojos xD

Este fic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!, _¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa?!_

 **...**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: AU, OOC, PROTAGONISTA PATÉTICO, HISTORIA SIN SENTIDO, NARRADOR PARTICIPANTE Y VARIOS MÁS._**

 **...**

 **De La Friendzone y otros males**  
 _Por Franela_

 **...**

 _»Déjame ver si entiendo de qué va esta historia: ella ha sido tu amiga de toda la vida, ¿y resulta que ahora a ella le tocó novio y a ti te entraron los celos de hermano sobreprotector?_

—No es así —replicó Kohaku, molesto de que su vida esté siendo expuesta de tal modo—. No es que me entraran celos de hermano, lo que siento por Rin no es el cariño de un hermano.

 _»Ya veo. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes alguna vez?_

—Bueno, así como "pasar"...

 _»Nada. Jamás de los nunca ha pasado algo entre ustedes, me quedó claro. Eres un cobarde, mi querido amigo._

—¡No soy un cobarde, las cosas se han dado de un modo complicado! —refutó él, convencido de su punto—. Debes conocer la historia desde un comienzo.

Ella contaba con apenas cuatro años cuando la conoció. Antes de aquello, Kohaku sólo hablaba con su hermana mayor y apenas con su padre, quien trabajaba prácticamente todo el día. Siendo él de una personalidad naturalmente retraída y cobarde, esta chica que disfrutaba tanto de hablar y hablar (más aún cuando conocía a alguien nuevo) fue una vecina de lo más extraña. Por más que tratara de esconderse, ella siempre lo encontraba y le sonreía, invitándolo a jugar con los otros vecinos de los cuales ya se había hecho amiga.

Sango le obligó, al cabo de unos días, a dejar de ser tan descortés con la nueva vecina y, siendo ella su hermana mayor y la autoridad en el hogar, tuvo que hacerle caso. Kohaku entonces aceptó la amistad que aquella niña de ojos achocolatados y negra cabellera le ofrecía.

Lo que le siguió fueron los encuentros diarios, juegos durante las tardes y noches de reuniones entre las familias. Cuando ella pudo entrar a la escuela comenzaron a irse juntos y volver de igual manera. Un día, cuando él tenía doce y ella diez, sin quererlo tomaron sus manos.

 _»¿Sin quererlo? ¿En serio?_

—¡Fue un accidente! —replicó Kohaku, con las mejillas arreboladas—. Ella iba distraída e iba a cruzar la calle, y por evitarlo fue que tomé su mano, ¡no quería hacerlo!

 _»Lo que tú digas, campeón._

Ella le miró extrañada, sin entender qué acababa de pasar y sin reparar en sus manos entrelazadas. Él, en cambio, sentía sus mejillas arder por el contacto y rápidamente soltó su mano para explicarse la situación. Rin ladeó el rostro: no se había dado cuenta ni de la calle ni de que el corazón masculino latía más rápido. Siguió su camino sin más, dejándolo a él con la respiración irregular y un hormigueo en la palma.

 _»Entonces... ¿ahí te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado?_

—¡Por supuesto que no! Era sólo uno niño, no pensaba en tales cosas.

 _»¿"Tales cosas"?_

—Sólo continúa con la historia —suplicó Kohaku, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

Cuando llegaron a casa se despidieron como siempre: ella le sonreía como si nada malo pasara en el mundo, agitaba su mano con alegría y entraba al hogar de sus padres, seguramente para contarles todo lo que había hecho durante el día. Kohaku se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada durante algunos minutos antes de continuar a su propio hogar.

Algunos días después se celebraría el cumpleaños de ella. Kohaku se pasó todos esos días en vela con la preocupación del regalo. ¿Qué podría querer ella que ya no tuviera? Sus padres la consentían en todo, tenía muchos amigos, parecía que nada mal iba en su vida. Tenía suerte de contar con Sango, ella le ayudó con el regalo, intuyendo los sentimientos de su hermano menor.

Así fue durante los siguientes seis años, y para cuando ella cumplió dieciséis su hermana se atrevió a sugerirle un vestido, un regalo arriesgado si se tomaba en cuenta los extraños gustos de su amiga. La cara que haría cuando rompiera el papel sería la sentencia: una sonrisa sincera si le gustaba, una mueca de incomodidad si planeaba quemarlo luego. Por suerte, y buen gusto de su preciada hermana, Rin había sonreído tiernamente cuando sacó la prenda de su envoltura. La tela se deslizó como seda por sus dedos, era un vestido rosa con flores blancas.

 _»¿Ella tiene alguna clase de tic en la cara que no deja de sonreír?, en la mitad de tu historia tiene una 'bella sonrisa'. En serio, nadie puede sonreír toda la vida._

—Su sonrisa es uno de sus encantos —defendió el chiquillo

 _»Alguien sáqueme de aquí..._

Unos días después el muchacho, animado por su hermana (quien parecía ser la única en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de él, como siempre) invitó a la muchacha a ver una película. Rin, por supuesto, usó aquel delicioso vestido rosa. Traía recogido su cabello negro por el lado derecho, dejando que el resto le cayera libre hasta casi el final de la espalda.

Sus ojos eran encantadores, marrones; su rostro, tierno; su sonrisa, perfecta; su aura, pura. La película la habían elegido entre ambos, una comedia romántica. Nada podía salir mal. Nada, excepto que el joven adolescente sintiera justo un retorcijón en el estómago en el momento menos indicado. Ella se había apoyado en su hombro, su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en aquel hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. El nerviosismo inconsciente del que sufría le jugó una mala pasada, y entre disculpas acalladas el muchacho se retiró por algunos minutos de la sala.

Para cuando volvió ella estaba derecha en su asiento, y por más que rieron juntos (y junto a la otra centena de espectadores), nada pudo ocurrir para que volviera aquel mágico momento.

Sin embargo, aunque él no lo creyera (ni nadie, en realidad), se presentó una instancia única en su especie.

Cuando volvían a la casa de ella, antes de llegar a aquella esquina que dejaba su domicilio a la vista, ella se detuvo en su andar, ocultando su dulce mirada tras su flequillo. Levantó lentamente el rostro y Kohaku la vio juguetear con sus dedos.

—¡Ah-chú! —estornudó ella, interrumpiendo el momento. Una gata se paseaba entre las piernas del castaños, Kirara, la gata de su hermana. Rin era alérgica a los gatos, él siempre debía usar ropa limpia cuando la veía (y es que la gata disfrutaba de dormir en su armario) o cuando ella visitaba su hogar tenía que ventilar todo el hogar y encerrar a Kirara en el cuarto de Sango. Ella le miró incómoda.

 _»¡Ay, por todos los cielos! ¿En serio me harás escuchar todas las veces que ella sonrió, sus manos se tocaron y su mirada se quedó prendada de la tuya? ¿Sabes qué creo? Tuviste tu oportunidad y te acobardaste._

—Si continúas interrumpiendo harás que esta historia no tenga sentido —advirtió el castaño.

 _»¡Esta historia ya no tiene sentido! ¿Quién escribió esta mierda? Vayamos al grano del asunto, quiero en qué momento te diste cuenta de tus nulas posibilidades._

—Eres cruel, tocaste una vena —lloró Kohaku, tapándose el rostro—. Bien, vamos a esa parte de la historia —se resignó.

Un día, algunos meses después, Rin parecía más alegre de lo normal (si es que eso fuera posible). Sonreía traviesa, y de su bolso se escuchaban un par de gemidos. Eran un par de cachorritos que parecían amarla (también), suplicaban por atención y parecía ajenos al mundo. Iba de salida. De pasada, sólo porque él la detuvo, ella le dijo que iba a reunirse con un _amigo_. Usaba un vestido naranja como el verano. Le quedaba mucho mejor que aquél que él le había regalado. Naranja y amarillo a cuadros. ¡¿Por qué a él no se le ocurrió ese color?!

Kohaku la siguió de cerca. Ella llegó a un parque y el muchacho la espiaba detrás de un árbol; bajo otro, un joven de delicado rostro aguardaba por la pelinegra y el par de bultos ruidosos. Rin llegó y sacó a los cachorros, sacando además una manta para recostarse en ella y jugar con los animales. El joven de cabello claro no les prestaba mayor atención, estaba más pendiente del libro que leía hasta que uno de los cachorros, 'Un', como le llamó su amiga de la infancia, se acercó a él y le puso una pata encima.

Rin se acomodó frente a él con el otro cachorro entre sus brazos, ambos (ella y animal) con esa carita suplicante de atención. El joven suspiró y cerró el libro para dejarlo a su lado, instancia que ella aprovechó para acercarse a él tras dejar al perro junto a su hermano y besar sus labios. El vestido naranja revoloteó con el viento igual que sus cabellos; éstos fueron atrapados por la hábil mano de él, aprisionándolos contra la corta espalda de ella.

 _»Pues... Nada que hacer, niño. Perdiste como en la guerra. Ella ya eligió. Nos vemos._

—¿A dónde vas? —exclamó el castaño—. ¡Aún debo pelear por su amor! Sé que Rin se dará cuenta de la sinceridad de mis sentimientos y me elegirá por sobre ese universitario.

 _»Esta historia ya tiene su final, campeón, y tú no estás en él. Lo siento. No hay por dónde perderse a la hora de elegir, él está mucho mejor que tú, hasta yo me enamoré._

—¡Ya verás! —continuó gritando en la lejanía—. ¡Serás partícipe de la continuación de esta historia!

 _»Espero que no le den a la autora alguna idea para continuar esta tragedia..._

 **...**

Por favor, no me dejen seguir con estas cosas xD

 **¡Hola!**

Pues, estoy apenas a 10 min de la hora límite para publicar este fic, así que no tengo mucho que decir.

Sin más, me encantó participar de estos retos, pásense por el foro y lean las otras parodias :)

Nos vemos en otra historia o, si leen las otras que publico, cuando actualice n_n

 ** _Saludos~!_**


End file.
